


Leather & Silk - Mirror mirror

by LewdCookies



Series: Leather & Silk [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, MILF Draenei, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Sex, Soft sex, Touching, Voyeurism, mirror, positive reinforcement, romantic sex, sex in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A little positive reinforcement is always nice.





	Leather & Silk - Mirror mirror

Khaela, still damp from her shower and wearing only a pair of plain panties and a towel draped over her shoulders, stood in front of the large full body mirror in her bedroom. She let one hand idly slide over her slightly plump stomach up to her double d chest where she held up one of her breasts before letting it flop back down again with a slight sigh. She was feeling old and unattractive all of a sudden and that made her feel sullen in turn. She was about to get dressed when she suddenly felt a pair of arms snake themselves over her shoulders and a dark voice whispering playfully in her ear.  
”Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the prettiest draenei of them all?”  
Khaela’s heart made a sudden triple somersault as she jumped slightly in surprise.  
“By the Naaru Alex,” she said surprised, “Stop sneaking up on me like that.”  
“Ah, I forget how much you mages hate getting caught unprepared,” Alex replied amused as he leaned his chin against her shoulder. She didn’t say anything and just smiled back at him before looking back at herself in the mirror.  
“Our favourite little mage seems to be troubled be something, a silver for your thoughts perhaps?” He said jokingly when he noticed the wistful look in her eyes. She hesitated for a moment, one of her hands idly resting on one of his arms that were draped over her shoulders and idly playing with the ends of her towel, the thumb just slowly caressing his arm. She found herself wanting to just nuzzle in close to him on their couch our out on their balcony and simply forget the rest of the day. The feeling surprised her and made her realize she how comfortable she was around him by now.  
“Tell me Alex,” her voice was quiet and sullen and her look still focused on her mirror image, “Am I unattractive?”

He looked at her, she could see the turmoil he felt reflect in his green eyes as he mulled over the question before a resigned sigh escaped his lips.  
“No, of course not, you could on the other hand stand to slim down a little here,” he replied and then started to tickle her midriff causing her give out a yelp and break into giggles while trying to twist away from him. He stopped his ticklish assault before long and they resumed back their odd embrace where they stood in front of the mirror. But she didn’t feel convinced yet and still looked sullen at her mirror image.  
“I’m sure you say that to everybody who asks it,” she couldn’t help but to retort back at him, and she instantly felt bad for doing so. It made her feel shallow and crass. She looked away to the side in shame and felt her cheeks growing flush.  
“Depends entirely on who is asking,” came his smooth reply, “I obviously wouldn’t tell an ogre he was attractive but a lovely lady such as you I would.”  
“So are you comparing me to an ogre right now or?” She shot back with slight bemusement.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it my dear, you far surpass them all in looks and I have seen my fair share of ogres in my days.”  
“Such a flatterer,” she replied.  
Then she suddenly felt his arms slowly slide down her shoulders down her arms and down to her midriff.  
“That may be the case but it’s not often I encounter a woman with a body that would make the Life-Binder herself proud if not a little jealous even.”  
She felt his fingers gently caress her midriff in soft circular motions.  
“You’ve met Alexstrasza?” She asked incredulously.  
“Not in person no, but I have seen her occasionally from a distance during my travels.”  
“Tell me about her I’ve always wanted to know if she’s as beautiful as the stories tell.”  
She tried to turn around by he stopped her.  
“Shush now, while she may be attractive as the stories tell if not more she is not the one who matters right now at this instant. Close your eyes for a moment.”  
“Why?”  
“And spoil the surprise?”  
“Oh don’t give me that.” She shot back.  
“Very well. I am going to ask the mirror a question and we shall see what it replies.”  
“But my mirror isn’t enchanted or anything.”  
“That doesn’t matter, this is a very special brand of magic, now close your eyes and relax.”  
She looked at him for a moment over her shoulder before closing her eyes.

“Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the sexiest Draenei of them all?” He stated as a matter of factly.  
“By the Naaru you are so cheesy at times Alex,” she mumbled under her breath with a smirk.  
For a moment nothing happened and she suddenly couldn’t feel the presence of Alex near her. She was about to open her eyes when another voice spoke.  
“Imagine as you would, a woman standing by herself in her bedroom admiring herself in the reflection of her mirror. Her long hair, almost as dark as the scales of the dragon Onyxia herself, pours in curls down her shoulders and back. The air filled with the pleasant smell of dreamfoil scented soap.”  
She could feel a pair of hands gently caress her hair and gently dragging their fingers through her it. The voice continued on.  
“Through her black obsidian locks a pair of impressive horns, the signifier of her great Draenei heritage, swept back over her head, giving her a proud and regal look.”  
She felt a finger gently following the outline of one of her horns, shouldn’t help but to shiver slightly. Her horns had always been slightly sensitive to touch.  
“Her face, still soft despite her mature age is unblemished by scars and marks.”  
A pair of fingers lightly caressed her face, softly caressing and exploring it.  
“Her lips are full and plump and are always curved upwards in a warm and friendly smile for all to see.”  
Fingers caressed her lips and she couldn’t help but to gasp at their deft and soft touch.  
“Her hands travel slowly down her neck, gently caressing the set of small tendrils hanging behind her ear that are a part of her race, across her soft skin coloured in the dusky hues of the night sky, to her generous bosom.”  
The hands slowly made their way down to her breasts where they softly cupped and caressed them. She moaned slightly at their soft ministrations.  
“She admires her full and heavy breasts which still draw looks of appreciation and lust from both men and women alike and cupping them gently in her hands and enjoying how they feel.”

She now felt her own hands being gently guided up to her breasts. She fondled them gently and couldn’t help but to revel in how soft yet firm they still felt. All the while the other two hands softly roamed over her upper body.  
“Feeling naughty all of a sudden she can’t help to roll her nipples between her fingers, hardening them into two sharp buds.”  
A slight moan elicited from her lips as she couldn’t help but to follow her narrator’s description and rolled and tweaked her nipples between her fingers and enjoying the slight electric shocks of desire that it sent up her spine. The hands of her hidden participant continued with their caressing and fondling of her breasts and for a second she thought she could feel a pair of lips press softly against her shoulder but she couldn’t be certain.  
“Her hands then wander down her still voluptuous body, past her slim waist down to her wide luscious hips. It was a body that attracted many looks and one might even say that the Life-Binder herself would find her pleasing if not enticing to look at.”  
Her cheeks flushed at hearing the comment once more, to be admired by the Red Queen herself she thought. Her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

Hands caressed softly down her body, it was a constant gentle exploration of her and a faint moan slipped past her lips as she felt a finger trace a soft circular pattern from her midriff to her hips. She could feel the heat building in her loins and rubbed her thighs against each other.  
“She turns herself around to admire her plump posterior.”  
She was gently being turned around and then the hands began caressing down the small  
of her back over her rear. She gasped sharply as they slid over her sensitive tail.  
“Her posterior is filling yet firm still despite her mature age and she knew that much like her chest attracted gazes of lust and envy from onlookers whenever she was outside. Situated above it is another sign of her heritage in the form of a small tail, usually adorned with simple but fine jewellery. She rubs the palm of her hand over it and then gets a naughty glint in her eye as she raises the hand and brings it down sharply. The sound of her hand hitting the soft flesh echoing in her bedroom”

She let out a small squeak when she felt the slap on her rear before a soothing warm feeling emanated from the smacked cheek. A palm rubbed softly over the spot, as if to rub in the soothing warmth a bit more before she could feel a pair of lips press against it in a soft admiring kiss, a faint moan once again passing her lips.  
“She admires how her long curly hair flows down her bare back for before turning around again, she studies her long shapely legs that seem endless to her before they end in a pair of black hooves.”  
A finger traced a continuous line from her ankle up the back of her leg up her thighs causing her to shiver in delight. For a moment it felt like it would stray close to her wet folds but to her slight disappointment the finger simply stopped.  
“She hooks her fingers in the waistband of the plain cotton panties she is wearing and pulls them down slowly and suggestively, her breasts barely sagging as she bends forward slightly, before stepping out of them.”  
She felt her panties being slowly pulled down her legs and she gingerly lifted one of her legs a bit to let them be removed.  
“Her fingers cannot help but to flutter close to the trimmed tuft of hair that adorns her mons and close to her most intimate place.”

Her hands slowly slid towards her lower regions, her fingers dragging themselves through the soft curls of her pubic hair on her mound. She could feel the heat starting to emanate from her wet folds, any closer and she’d soon be touching the hood of her clit. Giving her the release for the need that had been slowly been building inside her as she had been touched and caressed in ways she didn’t think was even possible for her. She shivered in delight as a hand softly caressed her backside.  
“The woman admires her entire body one more time, her hands slide sensuously up her hips, across her stomach and up to her bosom and to her face and she cannot help but to revel in the maturity and sexual desire that her body oozes from every pore.”  
Her hands were guided down to her chest once more.  
“In her chest beats a heart filled with nothing love, compassion and kindness for both her lovely and adorable daughter and everybody else. It is a heart that has felt its fair share of loss and grief and still bears the wounds. But is still is a heart that beats strong now and will do so for years to come until the end of her days.”  
“Now,” said Alex, his voice a mere faint whisper in her ear, “Open your eyes.”  
Khaela’s eyes opened slowly and she saw her reflection in the mirror once more. Gone was the slightly lumpy and worn out woman she had seen before and replaced with a mature and healthy looking woman, with flushed cheeks and a warm glow surrounding her voluptuous body. She couldn’t help but to gasp in surprise at the sudden change.  
“And presto,” Alex said as he draped his arms over her shoulders again and kissing her softly on the neck.  
“How?” she asked surprised and looked over her shoulder at him.  
“A magician never reveals his tricks,” he replied mysteriously.  
“Thank you,” she said quietly, “I really needed that.”  
“Don’t mention it,” he replied and kissed her on her collarbone as his hands began to softly slide down her arms before their fingers intertwined with each other. He was wearing a long shirt, and seemingly only that as far as she could see in his reflection.  
“Mm, just where did you learn to use your hands like that?” she moaned as pressed closer against each other and he began delivering soft kisses to her cheek, neck and collarbone.  
“Picking locks is a skill with multiple uses.”  
“Right now a deft pair of hands is just what this lady needs.”

She leaned herself against him and their lips met in a long and tender kiss. Moving backwards they sat down on the edge of her bed with her in his lap as they continued making out with each other. His hands moved up her stomach to her breasts where he began kneading them gently and rolling the hard buds of her nipples between his fingers, eliciting a string of moans and gasps from her. She leant her head back against his shoulder and watched through hooded eyelids at their reflection in the mirror as Alex massaged and kneaded her bosom. Suddenly she felt something cool dribble onto her skin as he had pulled out a bottle of oil from somewhere and applied a generous amount on her chest before rubbing it in. Soon her breasts were covered in a glistening sheen and he began to rub in the oil on her shoulders and back as well. Occasionally his hands and fingers found a knot and applied just enough pressure to dissolve it to her great pleasure. She could feel his hard-on poking pressing into her backside but Alex didn’t seem to acknowledge it as he continued running his hands all over her upper body, occasionally kissing her softly.

All the attention and gentleness he gave her made her feel like a bit of a pampered queen, it also helped that he was so good at it too. His nimble fingers knew how to apply themselves just right as they roamed over her body. Slowly his hands spread her legs open, displaying her pink wet slit to herself in the mirror. She suddenly remembered her early teenage years when she began exploring her body and the times she would sit alone on her bed with a mirror in front of her to explore her body and discovering what pleasures it held. The memories sent sparks of desire up her spine. His hands played and teased with her slit, gently stroking and petting it but never going as far as penetrating her. Her idle hands were intertwined in the bed sheets as his assault continued. Her breath came in rapid gasps and a faint sheen of perspiration made the rest of her unoiled skin glisten. She closed her eyes as his fingers began teasing her clit.

She could feel him shuffle slightly behind him, and then she could feel his stiff member pressing into her rear. With seemingly trained ease he raised her up slightly and in the mirror she could now see his stiff member rise into the air almost underneath her. She bit her lower lip in anticipation, the mirror adding a voyeuristic twist to their little fun. A drop of fluid dripped from her slit and landing on the sensitive head of his member which caused it to twitch slightly and she could hear him gasp. She wrapped her tail around the base of his member and started stroking it slightly, adding her own little twist. As he slowly began to lower her onto his member she could see the head poke against her opening, the contact made them both moan. She sunk inch by agonizingly slow inch onto his shaft until her slit had engulfed it completely to the base and his coarse pubic hair tickled her inner thighs. Their fingers intertwined with each other again and their lips met in a long kiss as he gently began thrusting as the tip of her tail teased his scrotum.

No words were shared between them in this moment as they moved against each other in an almost practiced rhythm. The only noise in the room was the bed slightly creaking and the ruffling of the bed sheets alongside small gaps and moans from them both as their romantic carnality continued. Khaela’s eyes never moved away from her reflection where her everything was splayed out in full display. From her glistening breasts and body to his member slowly moving in and out of her in full view as her tail teased both him and her with a minor will of its own. As he slowly moved his hips he continued to dot her shoulder and neck as well her cheeks with gentle kisses and nibbled her ears as well. She gyrated her hips slowly in a circle in response to his actions and their hands untangled and roamed over each other as best as they could for the briefest of moments before his settled around her midriff in a tender embrace. They slowly moved against each other, all other matters lost to them as in this moment it was only the two of them and their care and affection they had.

It was Khaela who reached her climax first, she tensed up and a long and soft moan passed her lips as she rode out a long and drawn out climax which caused her hips to buck and twitch slightly. If she were in the possession of a set of toes they would’ve now been curled up in a very adorable way as the orgasm coursed through her body. Her folds clamped down and squeezed his member and their ministrations were soon far too much for him as well and he came in her with a quiet groan. She could feel the very slight twitch of his member as he shoot his load into her. She looked at him over her shoulder and saw the apologetic look in his eyes as he realized his actions but she just dismissed his worries with a slight smile and shake of her head. They both knew there were various protective and contraceptive spells and potions available but he always preferred to play it safe. It was a trait she couldn’t help but to find very endearing. Not to mention, she knew with a hint of sadness, was the knowledge that there weren’t any possibility for them to interbreed without major complications. She knew that and he probably knew that as well but regardless he always tried to play it safe for her sake. They sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before his softened member slid out of her folds and they collapsed backwards onto the bed, she rolled to the side and rested her head on his hairy chest as he put an arm around her shoulder. There they lay in silence for a while, nuzzled close together and enjoying each other’s company. One of Khaela’s fingers wandered aimlessly over Alex’s chest as she was thinking.  
“Alex?” She asked, checking to see if he was still awake or not.  
“Mm?” came the half-grunted reply from him. She could almost feel his chest rumble slightly.  
“So I’ve been thinking...” she began, knowing how both corny and ominous the phrase sounded, she trailed off into silence just as she began.  
“Yes?” To her relief she couldn’t hear any worry in his voice.  
“I know this is somewhat sudden but…” hesitation crept into her voice again and she faltered for a moment before steeling herself, “How would you like to move in with me and Feera?”  
“U-Unless you don’t want to of course or have any other arrangements,” she blurted out, “I mean I’d love to if you did and Feera seem to have taken a liking to you as well but-”  
He silenced her by leaning closer and gently kissing her on the forehead.  
“I would love to;” he replied with a warm smile.  
Khaela felt like the happiest woman in the world and leaned in close kissed him deeply on the lips.


End file.
